


Накануне Рождества

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [62]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Накануне Рождества

_ Падает астероид. На Земле не остаётся никого, кроме Брэда Кроуфорда и Шульдиха. _

_ — Брэд! Здорово! Мы последние люди на Земле. Мы должны продолжить человеческий род! — телепат закатил глаза с предвкушением. _

_ — Идиот! Ты же не женщина! Как мы продолжим с тобой род? И ты представляешь сколько пришлось бы работать?! — возмутился оракул. _

_ — Это не проблема. В лаборатории Эсцет я сделаю из тебя настоящую блондинку, — жизнерадостно успокоил Шульдих. — А там... дело мастера боится! _

Кроуфорд сел на постели, чувствуя как по спине катится ручеек холодного пота. Всё-таки не надо было подаваться на провокацию рыжего и идти с ним за ёлкой. Дети вокруг негативно сказались на незакаленной отцовством психике хладнокровного убийцы.

— Брэд, ты чего не спишь?

— Никакого Рождества.

— Это ещё почему?

— Никакой блондинки.

Шульдих замолчал, потом уткнулся в подушку, но даже так было слышно, как он гнусно хихикает.

— Не читай мои мысли, — строго констатировал Кроуфорд.

Шульдих ничего не ответил. Он не мог. Он ржал.

— Будем считать это мой подарок на Рождество.

— Экономия?! — всхлипнул телепат.

— Ремень и горох.

— Это предложение того, чем мы будем заниматься в канун?

— Это значит, что Санта Клаус в моём лице запомнил и плохим детям подарки не выдаст.


End file.
